Carpenter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,205 (1967), discloses certain chlorinated or brominated quaternary carbon moiety-containing phosphates. These phosphates are disclosed to be useful for imparting flame-resistance to certain normally flammable organic materials.
A problem in the art is production of highly marketable polyurethanes, particularly flexible foams and especially as slabstock. Therein, scorch, odor, processability and flame-retardant efficiency are among production characteristics often needing improvement.